


Send Me Someone

by ElderTrash



Category: The Book of Mormon - Parker/Stone/Lopez
Genre: M/M, mcpriceley, mcpricely - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-05
Updated: 2015-08-05
Packaged: 2018-04-13 01:42:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4502958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElderTrash/pseuds/ElderTrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kevin Price worries about having a gay roommate in college because he's been trying to "turn it off".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Send Me Someone

**Author's Note:**

> Wow I actually wrote a college AU!

When Kevin Price found out that he'd have a roommate in college, he was less than pleased. When he found out that the roommate in question was a flamboyantly gay, tap-dancing twenty-one year old, he almost considered giving up his scholarship.

Now Kevin sat in his dorm room, wringing his hands nervously and waiting for his roommate to arrive. From his friends, he'd heard all about Connor McKinley and it hurt Kevin to say that he was intrigued.

A few years earlier, in high school, Kevin had tried to come out as gay to his parents but they didn't believe him. His father had stroked Kevin's hair and said that they'd "cure him" and that it was "only a sickness".

To Kevin it didn't feel like a sickness, it felt natural and he didn't understand why his own parents didn't get that.

Kevin was forced to laugh it off and pretend to be "cured" so that his mother didn't send him to church therapy. For three years after that, Kevin avoided all influences.

He didn't change in the boys' locker room with everyone else, he made a big deal every time he went out with a girl, and he starved every fashionable bone in his body.

Now those years of training himself were about to be swept down the drain because of Connor fudging McKinley.

Kevin began pacing restlessly, stealing glances at the door every few seconds. He froze in his tracks when he heard a key turning in the lock.

The door swung open and a young man wearing a BYU sweatshirt stood in the threshold.

"Kevin Price?" He asked.

Kevin nodded, taken with the man's appearance.

"Awesome! I'm Connor McKinley!"

Kevin extended a hand for Connor to shake, but Connor ignored the hand and pulled his new roommate into a hug. Kevin leaned into the hug, reveling in the warmth that radiated from Connor before realizing what was going on and pulling away. He ran his fingers through his hair and let out a nervous laugh.

"Uh, I claimed this side of the room already so you can settle down on the left side." Kevin said. "I'm gonna go get some food." Then he left.

Connor didn't dwell on his new friend's odd behavior, instead he began one of his favorite activities, decorating! He hung up posters of all of his favorite Broadway ladies. Sutton went right above his headboard and Sierra Boggess and Julia Udine both found homes by Connor's dresser.

At eight o'clock, Kevin returned to his dorm. Connor sat on the floor in a nest of pillows and blankets, eating popcorn from a bucket, a literal bucket, that he held between his thighs.

"Hey Kev!" He exclaimed with a mouthful of popcorn. Connor shuffled over and patted the blankets besides him. "The Aviator is on, I love this movie."

Kevin glanced at the TV and sighed, despite his uncomfortableness, he still wanted to make a good impression on his new roommate. He joined Connor in the blanket nest, making sure there was a pillow between them. "I've never seen this movie." He said quietly.

Connor eyes brightened and he began to gush about the film. "Oh I ADORE this movie! It's a true story y'know and Leonardo DiCaprio is in it!"

Without thinking, Kevin said the first thing that came to mind. "Oh he's hot." The minute the words came out, Kevin began blushing fiercely. "And I mean that in the most heterosexual way possible."

Connor tilted his head to the side like a confused puppy, and stared at Kevin. The commercials ended and he directed his attention back to the movie. Frequently, Connor would ask Kevin if he wanted popcorn, but Kevin would always decline. He was wary of reaching for something that was currently between Connor's thighs.

When the movie ended, Kevin and Connor cleaned up and laid down in their respective beds. After hours of silence in the dark, Connor spoke up. "It's not curable, by the way. You can't make it disappear and you can't turn it off. It's sad to see you try."

Kevin stared up at the dark ceiling and listened to Connor. "How did you know I was awake?" He asked.

"You've been praying for the last three hours."

"Sorry. Was I too loud?"

"Yeah, but you shouldn't ask Heavenly Father to cure you."

"What should I ask Him for?"

"Ask Him to send you someone like yourself, so you aren't alone in this."

Connor heard his bed squeak and the mattress dipped slightly. An arm draped over his side and he felt Kevin Price snuggle in next to him.

"He already has."


End file.
